Together Forever
by evilbunnygirl93
Summary: We will always be together. Not even sickness can separate us. Band: The Gazette Pairing: AoixReita


He hated hospitals. He hated the smell of antiseptics, the doctors, the sickly patients, the crying, and the smell of the nasty lunch food. He hated the atmosphere of the place because it was just downright depressing. A hospital is a place of healing but it's also a place of death. People died everyday in this place and they were taken to the morgue which was right below his feet and he knew it. He was tapping his feet and bouncing with anxiety as he waited with a group of people in front of the elevator. He held on tightly to the vase of red roses and the plastic bag he bought on his way over. He looked down at them and felt his emotions starting to swell up inside of him, but he took a deep breath and held back his tears. The elevator made a 'ping' noise and the doors open to let the people inside, out. The group he stood with crowded inside and started mashing the buttons to get to their desired floors. He didn't want to let go of the flowers and was thankful when someone had already pushed the button for his floor.

The elevator stopped a few times on the way up, one being the floor he was getting off at. He walked down the quiet hallway to his destination. The door was already open and he looked inside to find the one person he loved most sitting on the white bed. His beautiful black hair was long gone, his eyes became dark underneath and his body had become thin from the treatments he needed. Yet he still held a loving smile and when he looked up to see he his lover, his eyes lit up. The blonde at the door stepped in and set the flowers on the nightstand before sitting down on the bed. He pulled the plastic bag next to him and pulled out a black haired wig.

"I had it made for you. If you wanted to wear it."

The sickly man took the gift and ran his fingers through the strands of hair. "Would it matter if I did or not?"

"Not to me, no. I just thought that you would want one to wear." He mumbled scratching the back of his head.

"Akira," The bald man cupped his lover's cheek and rubbed under his eye. "you've been crying again."

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I just get emotional sometimes you know."

"What will you do when I'm gone?"

"Yuu, please don't." The blonde whimpered, tears already started to roll down his cheek.

"I only have a few more weeks, if that. I just want to know, will you always remember me?"

"Of course I will." Akira sniffled as grabbed his lover's hands and laid his head on the sick man's lap. "I won't ever forget you, love."

"I want you to stop coming. I don't want you to see me slowly die. I'm thankful that you stayed with me this long, but I can't watch as you fall apart because of me."

The blonde shot up and glared at his lover. His face was red, covered in water from his tears and snot. "_I can't do that! I won't leave you to die alone. I want to be here, telling you and showing how much I love you. I don't want your last days to be alone."_

Yuu smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover's body. "Ok, ok, just please stop crying. I don't want you to cry anymore, so promise me you won't cry."

Akira nodded his head but kept it buried in the other's chest as he continued to hiccup and sniffle. The sickly man rubbed his lover's head and looked out the window at the clear sky.

Akira was looking out at the window at the rain hitting the window pane. He looked over at his bed to find his lover sleeping quietly under the covers. He sat in the chair next to his mattress and rubbed his fingers through the ravens soft hair, waking him up. Yuu opened his eyes with a smile and sat up to kiss his lover on the lips.

"How are you feeling today?" The blonde asked.

"Brand new. What do you say to a nice breakfast? I'll cook you something delicious."

Akira smiled with a blush. "Yes please."

"Okay, just sit at the table and I'll be right back." The raven smiled as he got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Akira walked over to the small table and sat down. He looked up at the red roses on the middle of the table and smiled.

Kai, Ruki, and Uruha stepped out of the eldest's one's car and crowded under one umbrella as they rushed up to the entrance of the building. Once they got inside, Kai closed the umbrella and sat in a holder for it to dry off as the other two went to the receptionist. She smiled as she took their licenses and filled out their visitation stickers. Once the stickers were on their shirts they headed through the doors to the doctor's main office. They knocked as they entered the room and the woman behind the desk stood up with a smile.

"I knew you guys would be here either today or tomorrow. You such good friends coming to see him so much."

"We can't just abandon him, you know." Uruha said with a sad smile. They walked down the hallway to a locked gate where the doctor slid her security card through to unlock it. They followed her through two more gates before walking down a hallway full of doors. They closed in on their destination where they found a man in white scrubs going in with a tray of food. They walked to the opened door and looked inside to see the man putting the tray in front of the blonde who was wearing all light blue clothes. The man left the room and Akira starting laughing to himself as he started eating.

The doctor smiled and turned to his friends. "He's having a good day. I'm glad he's eating this morning. You know, he's usually staring at his bed trying to take of Shiroyama."

Uruha bit his lip, but entered the room carefully. "Akira?"

The blonde turned and waved. "Uru! You came to join us? You know I really hate it when you let yourself in. I gave my spare key for emergencies not to intrude on us, right Yuu?" He turned and smiled at the empty chair across from him. "Yet he keeps doing it!"

The honey blonde gave a slight smile. "Sorry… do you mind if join?"

"Well, Yuu?"Akira smiled and looked at Uruha. "Well, you heard him, sit down."

Ruki sniffled a bit. "It's already been three years. Will he ever realize that Yuu is gone?"

The doctor sighed. "I don't know. He could go on the rest of his life like this or wake up tomorrow and have it all hit him. We'll keep a close eye on him though, so don't worry."

They looked at how Akira was talking to the empty chair and to their friend, Uruha. Kai patted the younger's back. "Let's join them."


End file.
